Penelope and Fred
by MiakaHoffman
Summary: Penelope Black starts her years at Hogwarts with her best friend Kate. And falls in love with one of the dashing new heroes.
1. Second Year

Second year

Pen's POV

I was pushing my trolley to the platform to catch my train to school. And I got a flashback to the first time my friends and I went to Hogwarts for our first year.

*Flashback*

I was walking beside my best friend, Kate Zabibi, and my friend who I thought of as a sister, Hermione Granger. Ever since that day in the wizard book shop in Diagon Alley the two of us have been spending the whole time together. My dad was thrilled that I was making friends outside the family circle. Kate's twin brother was with us too.

"Oh, my, Kate. Can you believe it? We are finally starting out first year at Hogwarts." I said as I pushed my trolley to the barrier.

"I know. I wonder what house we will be in?" My over excited friend asked as she hopped along beside me. Kate never just walks, she hops.

"I want to be in Slytherin." Balise says as he walks beside his sister.

"Me too." I say.

I look at my sorta sister. We are not blood sisters. But we love the same things its almost like we could be sisters. So we call each other sister.

"Sis, will you be reading that the whole trip?"

Hermione is still reading 'Hogwarts a History' for the tenth time. I know. I have counted. She is trying to memorize it or something.

"Huh?" Hermione says not looking up from the book.

Kate rolls here eyes. She can not figure out how I can be friends with a witch born in a muggle family. 'Mud-blood' is what they call them. But there is nothing different about Hermione, and when Kate or her brother call her that foul word, I get vary upset. So they don't say it. But they don't like her either. Kate has not stopped being my friend just because I hang out with Hermione either, and that was a shook for me. We finally get to the barrier into Platform 9¾.

"Meet you on the other side." I say and walk into the wall.

It was like walking into an inadvisable arch way. One minuet I was looking at a wall, the next I was looking at a big red train engine. I quickly got out of the way because, no sooner had I walked thru, Balise, Kate, and Hermione, who had put her book down long enough to walk thru the barrier, were right behind me passing thru to get to the platform.

"OH, MY. JUST LOOK AT THAT TRAIN!" Kate shouted over the loud noises.

The loud screams of kids running up and down the platform, and the loud noise coming from the train. I see Draco run up to us.

"Zabiniet. You know I can hear you from the train cars. You are loud." Draco says looking at Kate playfully.

Kate just punches him in the arm and laughs.

"Malfoy. You may be my brother's best friend, but I can still whoop you."

Draco holds the arm that she punched and laughs. I look at the closest train car and run to it.

"Come on you two or the best seats will be taken."

I did not see where I was going, so I did not see the person that I bumped into when I ran into the train.

"Oops, sorry." Was all I said as I ran by.

"Pen. Slow down." Kate calls after me and runs to keep up.

"Sorry." She says to the dark haired boy with glasses that I ran into.

"It's no big deal." Harry said as he looked at the girl with the long black hair running off in front of him.

We all load on the train and look for a compartment to sit in.

"I found one." Draco says as he opens the compartment door.

"There is only room for four of us. Who is not staying?" Kate asks, looking at everyone.

"I think I saw a compartment with two first years. I want to go say hi." Hermione says, as she walk away.

"My sister sure has a big heart. Must get it from her mother." I say.

I sit on the left side of the compartment looking out the window. Kate sits next to me. Draco sits across from me. While Balise sits next to him across from his sister.

Hermione's POV

I walk up to the compartment that I had seen the first years. One was a dark haired boy with glasses, the other, a red head with freckles.

"May I come in?" I ask.

"Wait." The dark haired boy says.

"Weren't you with that girl?" The red head laughs.

"Huh?" I ask. Completely confused.

"She ran into the train and bumped into him." The red head says pointing to the dark haired boy. "And you don't remember it? Where were you?" The red head continues.

"Oh you must mean, my sister. She is always running into strangers. It's a miracle that she is still single. May I sit?" I say in one breath. Pointing to one of the available seats.

"Yes." The dark haired one says.

I sit down across from the dark haired boy.

"What do you mean, "sister"?" The dark haired boy asks.

"You don't look like her." The red haired said. I looked at the boys and laughed.

"We are not blood related if that's what you mean. We call each other sister, because we have so much in common." I say still laughing.

Once I had stopped I looked at the dark haired boy and asked. "What is your name?"

The dark haired boy pulled his glasses away from his face to clean them and said. "Harry Potter."

I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

I looked at the red head. He was stuffing chocolate in his mouth like he had not had an ounce to eat. It was disgusting. Who raised him, some pigs?

"Ron Wesley." He said with a mouth full of food.

"My pleasure." I sarcastically say back. "My name is Hermione Granger."

I got up. "I think we will be arriving at school soon. I think you two should get dressed."

I walk to the door. But stopped, I turned to Ron.

"You have dirt on your nose. Right there." I point to my own nose to show him where it was. And turned to walk down the corridor. Just as Ron rubs the dirt on his nose.

Pen's POV

"Firs' years. Firs' years over here." There came a booming voice.

Me and my friends looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw a giant walking toward us. He had on a brown coat and was holding up a lantern. His beard was long, bushy, and black. And so was his hair. There was so much hair that you could hardly see his face. And he was calling all first years.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

He turned around and walked toward a lake. And floating in the lake were small boats.

"Yeh'll get your firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The giant said. "Jus' as soon as the sky clears."

And soon the fog lifted and there were

"Oooooh!" through out the kids.

It was beautiful. We walked up to the boats and the giant stopped and turned around.

"No more than four to a boat." The giant said as he helped kids into the boats.

I walked up and Draco helped me and Kate into the boat. Balise followed. I saw Hermione get into a boat with a red head, a black haired boy and a plump kid looking at his toad.

"That was the kid you bumped into at the station." Kate said pointing to the black haired kid.

"Oops." Was all I said.

"Everyone in?" The giant asked as he stood in a boat by himself.

"Right then – FORWARD!" He shouted and the boats moved on there own.

I looked at the castle as it drew closer.

"Heads up." The giant said as the boats reached the cliff.

It was forever before they reached the harbor. But the boats hit the pebble ground and came to a stop. I climbed out and my friends followed me. We followed the giant until we came upon two huge double doors. The giant hit it three times. It took awhile till there was an answer. I was right behind the giant. I tugged on his brown coat. The giant looked down at me.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I know of you. My dad told me you got expelled in your third year."

Hagrid just nodded. Just then the door opened and a tall witch in bright green was standing there.

*End flash back*

I looked out the window, watching the scenery fly by as the train slowly made its way to Hogwarts. One year had gone by in a flash. Me and Kate were sorted into Slytherin, and so were Balise and Draco. Hermione was sorted into Grifindor, along with her new friends Ron Wesley and Harry Potter. I looked down at my green and black robs. Dad was happy that I was in Slytherin. And to be honest I was too. My best friend is in my house. But I have to hear her and Draco constantly at it about one thing or another. But on the plus side. The library is always open and I can go there when ever I need some me time. And there is always Hermione. She is at the library almost the same time I am. I looked up at the sound of the candy trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" The witch who pushes the trolley asked me.

"Three chocolate frogs, and a pumpkin pasty." I said after some thought.

"That will be three sickles and a knut." The old lady said.

I rummaged around in my hand purse but I did not have enough.

"Only the pumpkin pasty." I said handing her two sickles.

"I'll pay for those." A male voice said.

I looked up and saw Fred Wesley in line next to me. I knew it was him, because he was wearing his twin brothers sweater with the capital letter 'G' on it. I blushed.

"You don't need to do that. I don't need the extra weight." I said taking the pasty from the lady.

"Ok. Three chocolate frogs please." Fred said to the lady.

He gave her the sickle and knut. And walked off with the three frogs. I watched him walk away before I turned to enter my own compartment the blush still on my face. When will I get the nerve to start a full conversation with him with out going red in the face.

Fred's POV

I walked back to where Gorge and Lee were waiting for me. Lee was laughing at a joke Gorge had just told more like. My twin looked at me.

"Where is the licorice wand I asked for?" Gorge asked me with hungry eyes.

"What?" I asked sense my head was back three compartments. Lee looked at me.

"You feeling ok Fred?" He asked.

There was worry in his eyes. "You know he is right. You never forget to get me my Licorice wands. What happened Freddie?" Gorge asked me after I had sat down.

"Nothing. Just got there and it slipped my mind." At this I slipped the three frogs into my luggage and sat back down.

"There is some thing up. You just put three chocolate frogs into your luggage and did not eat them. What happened? Did you see Kwelrman?" Lee asked.

My head shot up. "You kidding me. I have not seen that little weasel sense he called Hermione a 'Mud-blood'." I snap.

Remembering the look on Andy's face when I threatened to turn his owl into a gerbil if he called Hermione that word again. I don't really like Hermione like that but every time I stick up for her my brother says it's because I have feelings for her. And he may be right. The girl I really like may not even like me. Then Pen's face pops into my head and my face feels hot.

"Thinking about Granger?" Gorge asks in a teasing voice.

"No!" I shout.

If only he know the who I really liked. Then he would not tease me, he would think I was nuts. Grifindor's do not date Slytherin's. But I could not see why.

"I am saving those for someone." I say to explain why I had packed the chocolate away.

"Saving them for Granger are you there bro." Gorge says teasingly.

I just slump on my side of the compartment and look out the window. The sky was darkening and the train was picking up speed.

"We better get dressed. We will be arriving soon." I say.

And I got up to get my Grifindor robs and take my sweater off. After I was done getting dressed I put my sweater in with the chocolate frogs and remember to rape them up and send them to Pen by owl the next day.

Pen's POV

The dinning room was full of laughter. The tables were not yet full of food. The sorting hat was sorting the new first years.

"Weasly, Ginny." Professor McGonagall read out loud.

I looked up to see a long red haired girl walk up and sit on the stool. Then the Professor placed the hat on her head and the hat shouted.

"Griffendor!"

The Griffendors cheered as Ginny walked over to the table.

"Malfoy, Tazzer." The Professor said.

A long blond girl walked up. I looked over at where Draco was sitting. He was not even looking at her. How could he not watch to see where his sister was going to be sorted. Instead he was talking to Kate. Sorry, Arguing with her. I sighed. Typical. I looked back at the sorting. The girl had the hat on.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

Wow. A Malfoy not in Slytherin. This has never happened before. I looked over at Draco. He was looking at his sister now. His mouth was open. I smiled. Serves him right not to pay attention to his younger sister. Tazzer walked over to the cheering Hufflepuffs.

"Snape, Liz." The Professor said.

A dark haired girl walked up. I looked over at where the Potions Master sat. He was looking at her. But it was not a pleasant look. I gulped. If her last name was Snape, then she had to be his daughter. My dad was nothing like him. He was kind and caring. The two of them never got along when they were at school together. I looked at Liz. The hat was on her head.

"Griffendor!" The hat Yelled.

Liz pulled the hat off, handed it to the Professor, and walked over the the cheering Griffendors table.

"That is all." The Professor said, and after rolling up the list picked up the stool.

After she left the headmaster walked over to his podium and raised his arms.

"Another fantastic sorting. Let the feast begin."

And just like that the tables were filled with delicious dishes. I grabbed a plate full of food and ate. The hall was full of chatter. But the only one I had my eye on was Fred. He was sitting at the table next to us and was facing my way. He was sitting with his twin brother, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Hermione was on his right side, and Gorge was on his left. Hermione saw me looking so she waved. I just lifted my hand to wave back but did not see the chicken leg tell it was too late. I put my hand down and blushed so big. I hid my face. Hoping they did not see my blush.

Fred's POV

I was enjoying the feast. All the best foods were there. But I could not stop thinking about Her. I looked over at the Slytherin table. But Pen had hid behind a silver water pitcher.

"Its great to have you here Gin." Gorge said.

"Why thanks Gorge." Ginny said looking at Harry.

We all knew she liked him. She had come downstairs and saw him when he had come over that summer. The sight was hilarious. Gin had turned pink, speechless and ran back upstairs without a word.

"It's too bad houses can't mix during the feast." Hermione says.

I look at her. So does everyone else. She looks up from her plate.

"What?"

"Mix up the tables. But then the Slytherins would come over and have a reason to teas us." Ron says looking wide eyed at Hermione.

"Was just an idea. The only time we can mix is at the library and in classes. Just seemed nice to see our friends at a meal like this." She said while looking at Ron.

"Well, it's not our fault you have friends in another house." Ron said as he took another bite.

Hermione was silent. But she gave Ron a angry look. Gorge nudged me in the side.

"Defend her. Before there is a fight, and the year is just beginning." Gorge whispered in my ear.

I looked over at Ron. A fight between these two was vary conman these days. Starting a new year with them fighting did not seem that bad.

"Lets see how it plays out first." I whisper back.

I looked at my brother and he had that look in his eye. I know something was up his sleeve.

After we all ate, the plates cleared and looked like we had not eaten off them. I looked up at Dumbledore and saw that he was at his podium. His arms were outstretched and there was a smile on his face.

"With our bellies full, and our eyes getting heavy, I think it is time for bed. So without farther ado. Off to bed." And the prefects stood up and called out to all the first years.

Pen's POV

I stood up and walked with Kate and Draco.

"All I am saying Malfoy is that I think you were being too hard on her." Kate says.

"I was not being to hard on her. If she wants to be a Hufflepuff then fine. But I will not talk to her. She should have been in Slytherin." Draco said in a huff.

"You think it is her fault that she is not in Slytherin?" Kate asks with hysteria in her voice.

"Give it up Kate. You will never be able to convince him or understand him. At least now she will not follow us around in the conman room." I say to stop them from bickering back and forth. Kate looked at me but did not say anything.

"At least you have one good point Pen. Now she won't bug us in there."

I sighed inwardly. A job well done. I looked to see the Griffendors climbing the stairs to the seventh floor. I saw Fred and he was walking with Gorge. Gorge looked like he was trying to convince his brother something. But Fred was not along with it. Strange. The two of them never argued about anything. Before I could figure out anything else, we were slipping into the dungeon.


	2. Potions Class

Chapter two

Potions class

Fred POV

I woke the next morning and Gorge was already up. He was getting dressed into his Gryffindor robes. I crawled out of bed and went to my own trunk and pulled out my robes. We changed in silence. Gorge was still mad at me for not going along with his idea of figuring out how Ron feels about Hermione. I had half-listened to his idea, I had the funny feeling someone was watching me as we walked up the grand staircase. But even though I had not heard the whole thing it was a bad I idea.

Hermione was one of Ron's best friends. Harry was his first. They had met on the train their first year. They had both meet Hermione that same time as well. Ron had told me the whole tale. Both Gorge and I had laughed about it. Only on the fact that Ron had dirt on his nose. The other stuff was ok.

After hearing that the girl that had bumped into Harry was Hermione's friend Pen I got curious as to why she was still single. Then I saw her. Hermione had pointed her out one day in Transfigurations last year. She was so amazing. Hermione told me that Pen did not like guys. Pen had told her that Draco had tried to ask her out but she turned him down. It made me wonder if I stood a chance.

"Yo, Bro. If you don't get yourself out of cloud Hermione, you will be late for class. Don't you have potions with the Slytherins today?"

"Yes, I do bro. And I am not on cloud Hermione. That does not even make sense. You better hurry. McGonagall does not like tardy students." I snap back.

"Neither does Snape." Gorge snaps back.

At this, he walks out of the dorm we share with Lee. Lee looks at Gorge as he walks out. There is a sad worried look in his eyes.

"Did I miss something? You two have a fight?" Lee asks, looking at me.

I sigh heavily. "Don't worry about it, Lee. We better go. We don't want to miss Breakfast." I finish getting dressed and walk down the stairs to the common room.

So many students were milling about. Liz was sitting on one of the comfy chairs. I knew it was her for she had her father's hair. She was talking to my sister. Gin was sitting in the other chair and they had their potions books out. I walked up to them.

"Hey, sis. The first day of potions? You will love Snape. He is super cool and does not give homework." I winked at Gin.

"Um. Then you don't know that he is my father?" Liz squeaked.

I looked at her as if I did not know this. My eyes got big. "No. You are Snape's daughter. I didn't think the old crow had the heart to fall in love and have kids."

Liz got really red in the face and jumped up. "You don't know nothing. My mother did not love that man. And you can't presume to know someone just by looking at them."

She then stormed out of the portrait hole crying. I looked at Ginny. And she was not happy.

"Way to go Fred. Nice way to make her feel welcome." Gin snapped and ran after her friend.

I watched her leave. Me and my big mouth. I heard a cough behind me. I turned and saw Hermione. She did not look happy, but she didn't look angry either.

"You never change do you, Fred? Always have to make a big head of yourself don't you?" She looks at me.

My mouth goes dry. Could she be right? Could I just be a joker and nothing else? Was that why Pen had ditched my offer on the train?

"I will apologize to her when I see her in class. Gryffindors have potions class this morning. I will say something then."

"I think it is too late for that. But you may try. Breakfast will be ending soon. Best head down before it's too late for that too." Hermione says with the hint of a smile.

I smile back. She really does know how to cheer a friend up. I am so glad she is on my side. I say goodbye and head to the Great hall. Once there I eat as much as I can before heading to the dungeon. All the while thinking of how to make it up to Liz.

Pen's POV

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I rubbed my eyes as I listened to the voices. It was Draco and Kate at it again. Ugh. Could those two just not fight on the first day. I got up and got dressed into my robes. But once I got down the stairs I could see what the problem was. Kate's hair was purple. Then I looked at Draco. His robes looked like they fit a first year. I stifled a laugh.

"Draco? Did a first year swap your clothes?" I tried not to have the laugh in my voice but it did not work.

"No, Penelope. A second year decided it would be funny to shrink my clothes." At this, he glares at Kate.

"Only because you turned my hair purple. How can I possibly go to class looking like this? You are so foul Malfoy." Kate snapped.

I could see a real fight brewing. I quickly ran in between them so that they could not fire any spells.

"Now wait you guys. This can all be fixed. Kate go to the hospital wing and ask madam Pomfrey to fix your hair. Draco." I turn to look at him. "I can fix your robs. It will be fine. We are all friends here. There must have been a misunderstanding somewhere and we will all work it out."

Draco just huffed. Kate was trying to hold back tears. I could not understand what had gone on to make these two act like this.

"Fine. I will go to the Hospital wing. Pen, can you tell Snape that I will be late for class." Kate tried to say without the tears falling.

I look at my best friend. "I will explain it all to him."

At this Kate runs out the common room and into the dungeon. After she leaves I turn to Draco.

"Let's fix you up." After pulling my wand out and waving it around. Draco's robes began to grow. As soon as they were their proper size I put my wand into my robes.

"There all done. You look better than ever. Now, what started this whole thing?" I ask looking worriedly at Draco and everyone else in the room.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco snapped and runs out of the common room. I look at the growing crowd.

"Well, nothing to see here. Don't you all have classes to get to?" I said and they all began to shuffle around.

They all were whispering to each other. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had shared potions with the Gryffindors first class. I sighed. Potions was my least favorite class. Snape was a hard teacher. He was head of Slytherin house. I did not like it that he favored us. And treated the Gryffindors poorly.

I better head to the Great hall if I want to have breakfast before class. So I ran out of the common room out the hole in the wall that served as our portrait hole even thou there is no portrait there. Just a blank wall. It looks like all the other walls down here in the dungeon. If you're not a Slytherin then you will just be asking a random wall a password and never get in.

I reached the Great hall and could smell the wonderful food that they were serving for breakfast. I sat down at the Slytherins table and began to load up my plate. As I was eating I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Fred was stuffing food into his mouth like he was in a hurry. I giggled. What could the famous Fred Weasly be in a hurry for? Then I remembered that Gryffindor and Slytherins shared Potions this morning. After looking at my watch I also hurriedly ate. I jumped up but was stopped when I saw my owl come to me. It had a parcel in its mouth. I reached out for it once she had landed.

"Thank you, Snow." I said to her and after I fed her a piece of my biscuit she flew off to the owlery.

I opened the parcel It had no note, but out fell three chocolate frogs. And a single piece of parchment.

"Signed Admirer." I read out loud.

I could not figure out who could have sent me three chocolate frogs. So I put them in my robes and walked out of the Great hall. I was walking thru the dungeon not really watching where I was going and I bumped into a tall figure in front of me. When I saw who it was my heart froze.

Fred's POV

I heard the scream. It was a female and she was behind me. I turned as saw Andy standing over Pen, and she was on the floor. I was angry. When was this punk going to get it not to pick on girls? I ran over to stand in front of Pen.

"What do you think you're doing Kwelrman? Picking on a girl in your own house? That's a little low even for you man."

Andy looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"So you not only defend Granger, you defend Black as well. Wow. You are a tricky guy to read. No matter. I was only getting her back for running into me and not watching where she is going. So move aside so that I can teach her a lesson." At this, he raises his wand. I bring my own out and disarm him.

" Kwelrman, I do not think you want to do that. A teacher will show up and want to know why you are cursing this girl. So let's all let this go. I don't think she meant to run into you." I look at Pen and she was scared. "Did you Penelope?" I ask her. She shakes her head too scared to speak.

"There. Just as I thought. So let's all get to class before we create a scene shall we." I say to Andy.

Andy did not look happy at losing to a Gryffindor but he picked his wand up, put it into his robes and walked to his class. I turned and offered my hand to Pen. She looked at it, then at me, before taking it. I helped her up and she brushed herself off.

"Thank you, Fred. I thought he was going to really hurt me." She says as she picks up her fallen books.

I bend down to help her pick them up. She straitens and I place the books I had on top of her pile.

"It was nothing. He really should learn to leave girls alone. You are not the only one he picks on."

"He said, Hermione. You stick up for her too. I can see why. He is a pure-blood and a Slytherin. She is a Gryffindor and muggle-born. But why would he pick... I am her friend. So he sees me as a traitor." Pen says as we walk to class.

I look down at her. She was a Slytherin, yet she was close friends with a Gryffindor. If friends could be made in different houses why not couples. Being this close to her was something I had only ever saw in my head. But here she was and talking to me like houses didn't matter.

"Fred? Is there something on my face?" Pen asked when we had stopped outside the potions room.

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"You were staring at my face. Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No. I was just thinking that you must care about Hermione so much to risk being her friend even though she is in a different house than you. She is lucky to have you as a friend."

"You know Fred. We can be friends too. I would like to pay you back for saving me back there."

Is it just me or did her face blush? I blink and then her face was normal. Nope, just my imagination.

"I would like to be your friend Penelope. Want to sit at the same table in class?" I ask her.

She looks into the classroom and then down at her feet.

"I promised Kate I would sit with her. Sorry." She says in a small voice.

I lay my hand on her shoulder. And she looks up at me with big blue eyes.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I can understand. Maybe next time. Ok?" I tell her in a calm voice.

She looks surprised. "Ok. Next time."

We walk into Potions together and find our seats just as the bell rings for class to start.

Pen's POV

Class was not the same after that. I told Snape where Kate was. And he did not ask why she was there. So I didn't tell him about the purple hair and small robes incident in the commons room.

We went over potions and took a lot of notes and before the bell rang for the class to end Snape told us that next time we got together that we would be put into pairs and try and make a potion of his pick and that we had to make it and write an essay about its effects and purposes.

I groaned. We could not pick our own partner. He could put me with Andy and that would not end well. I gathered all my books and headed out with everyone else not realizing that I had walked behind Fred out of the class.

I looked up at him. Then I realized I was staring I looked away. I also saw that I was not the only one looking at him either. Other girls were looking too. But I could tell they were not looking at his back, but his butt.

I groaned disgustedly in my head. Some girls can be so gross. I did not look for a guy who had the best chest, or that could lift half their body weight. I looked for a guy who had brains and a great sense of humor. Someone who laughs at the face of danger. Someone like Fred.

I felt my face get hot again. Why is it that every time I think of him my face gets red. Even when he was in front of me and I thanked him for saving me I got a little red. God, I hope he didn't notice.

Once I was out of the potions room I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had Transfigurations next. I was still looking at my scheduled and did not realize that the person in front of me had stopped so I had bumped into them. I looked up hoping it was not Andy.

To my relief it was Fred. He turned around and had on one of his famous devilish smiles.

"You know. We really need to stop running into each other like this. People may think you like me." He winked at me.

I wanted not to blush but I could not help it. I tried to calm myself down. It worked to a point. My heart was still trying to leap out of my throat.

"Sorry. I was looking to see what class I had next. I did not see you stop." I tried to sound calm.

Fred looked around us. Everyone had left. It was just him and I. My heart was still trying to do flips in my chest. And my face was getting warm. Great, now I'm going to blush again. Why is it that every time I am near this guy my face turns red?

"Um..." I could not find the words. I looked at the floor. "Shouldn't we go to our next class?" I looked at his face and he was looking at me strangely.

"Yeah. I have charms. What you have next?"

"Transfigurations. And McGonagall does not like tardy students. She may take points from Slytherin if I don't hurry." I looked at the floor again. "So. Um... Later. I guess."

I walked around him trying not to touch him. But it was kinda hard. The doorway was only big enough for one person. And when I brushed past him I smelled a sweet scent that I could not place. It reminded me of fresh spring, my favorite season. And parchment. Like a new book. I shook my head and looked at Fred and he looked at me.

"Um... Do you smell the water and new books?" After the words were out of my mouth I wished they had not come out. I clamped my hand over my mouth.

"No. I don't smell anything but are you wearing perfume? I smell strawberries." Fred looked down at me then his eyes went big. His hand went to the back of his neck and he looked everywhere else but me. "I think your right. We better get to class. So later, Pen."

I watched him leave and I could not figure out what just happened. So I followed him and went to McGonagall's class.

Fred's POV

I could not believe I was so stupid. How could I forget about the Potion in my pocket? Outside of the Great Hall, I pulled out the bottle. Gorge had given it to me this morning during breakfast and I had put it in my pocket. Gorge had told me to put it into Ron's drink and watch the fun. I loved a good joke like my brother, but

I did not like to mess with people's emotions. But how was it that even though the bottle was closed Pen could smell it. And how was it I could smell Strawberries? And did she say she smelled new books and water? It was then that I knew what was happening. But the bottle was closed. How could we smell those things if it was closed? I walked into the great hall for lunch. Flitwick was understanding about me being late and we talked about a new spell. A word I could not pronounce.

The Gryffindors table was already full. I saw Gorge and the group and I walked over. They had saved me a seat.

"About time bro. What kept you?" Gorge asked me. Then he saw the bottle in my hand.

I looked down too. I guess I was so deep in thought that I forgot to put it back into my pocket. I quickly put it back before anyone else saw it but too late.

"What was that Fred?" Hermione asks.

I sit down and pile my plate with food.

"Nothing. Just a potion I was practicing on." I say as I start eating.

"Why don't you give some to Ron, bro? I bet he would be more than willing to see if it works." Gorge says nudging me in the side with his elbow.

I just shake my head. Then I swallow. "It is not ready Gorge. Besides, I don't want to hurt anyone if it turns out to be the wrong combination. I only just started learning about it."

I go back to eating and Gorge gives me "if looks could kill, I would be a toad" looks. But Hermione saves me.

"He is right Gorge. Ron could be serious hurt if it was mixed wrong."

"And shouldn't you ask the person who you volunteer before you go and volunteer them. Just saying." Ron pipes in.

We all eat in silence after that. It was only after the dishes had cleared that someone finally spoke.

"Um... Fred? I think someone wants to talk to you." Harry said pointing to the doors into the Great hall.

I turn to look at who he was talking about. And my heart jumped into my throat. Standing there was Pen, and she was looking this way and calling my name.

"What would a Slytherin want with you, Freddy? Probably wants to know if you'll do her homework for her." Gorge says then laughs at his own joke. But he is the only one laughing. Hermione is giving him dagger looks. I get up.

"Only one way to find out. See you in at dinner." I say and walk over to Pen.

She looked scared. She was fiddling with her school bag and looking anywhere but at the Gryffindor table.

"Everything alright, Pen?" I ask once I had reached her.

"Um... Can... Can you follow me?" She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the hall she only stops once we have walked up a few floors up. Then she turns to me and looks me dead in the eye. And I could not stop looking at the scared look she was giving me.

Pen's POV

I looked at Fred. It could not be possible. But it was the only thing that made sense. I had looked in every potion book and the only thing that could have affected us the way it had outside the potions room was one potion. But how could I have smelled it the moment I had touched Fred?

"Hey. Pen what's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf girl. I know because you still got my hand."

I look down and he was right. My hand was still clasped in his. And why was he still holding it? I'm a Slytherin. I pull away. And look up at him. I must have pulled away too fast or something because Fred had a look of hurt in his eyes. What was going on? One thing at a time.

"What happened outside potions? How is it I smelled those things. I have never told anyone that I liked new book smell and the ocean. Do you have a love potion in your pocket?" I was looking around and hoping that no one was walking down the hall.

When I looked back at Fred he had a bottle in his hand. It had a White sheen to it. My mouth fell open.

"Is...Is that a...Amortentia?" I could not look away from the bottle in his hand.

"Yes, it is. My brother made it." Fred was looking at it too.

I shook my head. "Why to you have it? Were you going to use it on someone?"

My mouth goes dry. Was he going to use it on me? Was it a joke that he and his brother had come up with. Let's tease the Slytherin girl. Make me think Fred likes me, then break my heart after it wears off. The thought makes me angry.

"Well, guess what. You lost your chance. Because you will never get me to drink that. Even if it means that I don't drink out of any of the cups in the great hall." I say.

I turned to leave but he grabs my arm. I turn on him and give him the nastiest face I could think of.

"Fred Weasley you better let me go or so help me, I will scream at the top of my lungs for the Bloody Baron."

At this he let my arm go, but there was a hurt look in his eyes. I turned away and ran down the hall towards the dungeon.


End file.
